Jade West
Jade West is the main antagonist and an on-and-off anti-hero of the Nickelodeon TV show Victorious. She is Tori's nemesis, Beck's girlfriend and Cat's best friend. She was portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies. Appearance Jade appears to be very goth and/or punk and very rebellious in her attitude as the way she dresses, due to her trademark black hair and green eyes. She was very mean and equally possessive of her ex-boyfriend, Beck Oliver, and tended to get jealous easily. Even after Jade and Beck broke up she still displayed signs of jealousy, although they differed over time, she easily slipped back into them after they got back together. This attitude may have a connection to her father as Tori described him as cold and judgmental in Wok Star. She has a thing for scissors and other weird things such as pain (Cat's New Boyfriend), a lump of fat (Rex Dies), monkey fur (Freak the Freak Out), and blood (Freak the Freak Out/Tori Gets Stuck/Prom Wrecker). She also has a fetish for breathing in the fumes of dead people (Car, Rain & Fire). She is an actress (played Olivia in A Film by Dale Squires), scriptwriter (wrote and produced Well Wishes on the episode Wok Star, directed, starred in and produced her re-audition in Helen Back Again), and a singer. Personality Beck is the straight one, next to Jade's antics. Jade is a mean girl and bully who likes to get ahead. She always bullies Tori, because she is a threat to steal Beck away from her or her thunder. She always scares a lot of nerds or people around. Mostly no guy would date her, because they are scared of her or she would beat him up. She is shallow and wants to date the hottest guys in the world. She also likes horror movies the scissors and has a goal to kill Tori. Her father was cold and distant, that is how Jade became who she is. Mostly she always bullies Robbie Shaprio and Cat Valentine, but she tolerates them (mostly Cat, since she’s her only friend). Mostly when she and Beck broke up, mostly Tori, Robbie, Andre and Cat usually sides with Beck. Mostly, it’s because they are Beck's friends and Jade just came with the package. Sometimes they do hang out with her, with or without Beck. The only reason why Beck dated her, he needed a girl like Jade to challenge him or share someone opinion. She tends to be jealous when hot girls throw themselves to Beck. Sometimes when she does Tori Vega impression, mostly she sounds like a southern girl like Scarlett O'Hara. Mostly Tori doesn't talk with a southern accent. Mostly Tori talks with a valley girl accent, she usually talks like Marissa Cooper on the O.C. Physical Appearance *Eye Color: Blue-Green *Hair Color: Brown (dyed Black) *Trademark: Piercings, tattoos, and red/blue/purple/green/teal streaks in her hair *Jade is a brunette with blue-green eyes and stands at 5'7". Her skin is tan and has a strong physique. She can be described as an amazon. *Jade is physically attractive and does look like a movie star. Allies *Tori Vega (frenemies) *André Harris *Cat Valentine (best friend) *Robbie Shapiro *Beck Oliver (boyfriend) Enemies *Tori Vega (frenemies) *Trina Vega *Mrs. Lee *Tara Ganz *Hayley Ferguson *Sinjin Van Cleef (one-sided love interest on his side) *Rex Powers (Robbie's Puppet) Trivia *Her relationship with Beck Oliver is comparable to Alejandro and Heather's relationship as a rude and bossy girl is dating and attractive Hispanic talented guy (although Beck is confirmed to be Middle Eastern). *She is similar to Sam Puckett from iCarly. She and Sam actually became friends in Sam and Cat. *It's hinted numerous times throughout the series that Jade may be bisexual, as she has made a few sexual innuendos towards Cat and sometimes, Tori. Though this was never confirmed. Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Saboteurs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadomasochists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protagonists Category:Inconclusive Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:Extravagant Category:On & Off Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Teenagers Category:Cowards Category:Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Fighters